My Half that isn't Me
by dairiku13
Summary: Formerly Fates Intertwined .Daisuke hasn't recovered yet from Dark's loss.So on his fifteenth birthday,he wishes to have a twin brother.His wish comes true,but it also brought trouble.Now,he must learn magic.DISCONTINUED.
1. When it all began

**DISCLAIMER**: Unfortunately, DNAngel isn't mine (and the fact REALLY frustrates me! ).

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CHAPTER 1 – WHEN OUR DESTINIES CROSSED…**

"Happy Birthday, Dai-chan!" Emiko-san exclaimed.

"Ho-ho! It just seemed like yesterday when Daisuke was just a little boy, but now, he's already fifteen!" Daiki-san inserted.

"Arigato, Oka-san, Oji-chan, Oto-san, Towa-chan, and of course you too Wiz!" Daisuke replied.

"Iie, no need to thank us, Daisuke." Kosuke-san quickly returned.

"It's time to celebrate!" Towa-chan shouted.

Everyone was having fun, except for Daisuke, who feels like something's missing. Of course there is! His partner, the Legendary Kaito, but more importantly, his friend, Dark. He went out to the balcony.

"The sky is so beautiful." He said while sighing deeply. "Just the way it is like that night…"

Everyone noticed that Daisuke was missing. "Where's Daisuke? Oh no, don't tell me!" said his grandpa.

"Now that Dark is sealed away, I don't have anyone to talk to in private…Someone whom I can share my thoughts with…Like a twin brother…if only I had --."

"Daisuke?!" Daiki-san interrupted. "Oh, there you are! We were worried about you! Why are you here all alone?"

"Why? Is there anything you need to worry about?"

"Oh, nothing. Let's go back down."

"Hai! I'll be there."

When he was about to go down along with his grandpa to join everybody else, a strange sound and light picked his attention. But when he turned around, he was so shocked that all he could do was to stare at the figure bounded in front of him.

"Waaaaaaah!"

By hearing his scream, all the members of the house rushed into his room. "Why, Daisuke?! What's the matter?!"

"Th-There's a…a…b-boy in m-my, there's a boy in my room!"

They were all shocked by what they saw. There was really a boy in Daisuke's room! He amazingly dragged down the blanket unconsciously on Daisuke's bed as he fell off from the magic matrix in the ceiling. He has the same face as Daisuke's that you may actually think their twins! But the stranger also has his distinguishing characteristics. His hair is also tangerine, but he didn't have it spiked.

"How did he get in here?!" Towa-chan asked.

"I don't know!"

"I guess we were too late then…" Kosuke-san stated.

"Eh?"

"Every vessel of Dark is granted a wish when they finish fulfilling their duties at their next birthday. And as for you, that is today." Emiko-san explained to the confused lad.

"Huh?! But how did--?"

"Did you mention anything that can be related to this young man?" grandpa asked.

"Hmm…I don't think so…"

"Try to remember." Kosuke-san said.

"You can do it Daisuke!" Towa-chan encouraged. "Think!"

Daisuke can't remember what exactly happened, but thanks to Wiz, the problem was solved. He acted what Daisuke was doing before the incident. And of course, with his matching "kyu, kyu" lines.

"Oh yeah! It's all coming back to me now! I remember something about wishing to have a twin brother!"

"You what?!" everybody was shocked.

But then, all of a sudden, an earthquake interrupted their conversation.

"There is a strong magical presence. Emiko, prepare for the ritual."

"Oto-san, could this be--?"

""I'm not sure yet."

"But how?"

"I don't know…"

Based on the look on their faces and the tone of their voices, confusion, shock, and fright were written all over the two Magis.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** Well, so much for my first-ever fan-fic… I'm really sorry if I already cut it there, I just wanted readers to have something to look forward to. Hope you liked it! Review please!

I'll broaden the description on the next chapter.


	2. Opposite Reflection

**DISCLAIMER**: Unfortunately, DNAngel isn't mine (and the fact REALLY frustrates me!)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CHAPTER 2: OPPOSITE REFLECTION**

The Niwa Family gathered in their ritual room, where Emiko-san and her father performed a ceremony. The two Magi were struggling hard to control the berserk magic.

"I want to help!" the redhead said.

"No! Just stay back Daisuke! You still haven't learned majutsu!" his grandpa stated.

But being so stubborn, he charged nearer to the outrageous force. But instead of being able to help, he caused more trouble by attracting the force to harm him instead. When he was about to get hit, all of a sudden, they heard a calm voice, chanting a spell.

"_I call upon all the angels that govern the power of protection…"_

"Who is that?" Emiko-san asked in surprise.

"… _Shield us from mystical harm…"_

"Isn't he..?" Kosuke-san replied but wasn't able to finish his sentence.

"…_Mage Barrier, deflect!"_

Then an explosion came, but they weren't harmed because of the barrier the stranger chanted. Blank silence filled the room. They were all shocked, surprised and confused.

"Are you alright, everyone?" the stranger asked, his right hand still raised forward, while the other one holding the blanket that covers his whole body. Daisuke wanted to know what color the stranger's eyes are, and when he saw it, he was surprised. They were purple, just like Dark's.

"Yes, we're fine. Thank you." Daiki-san stated gratefully.

"But, unfortunately, due to the sudden interruption of magical frequencies, Daiki-san and Emiko-san temporarily lost their ability to chant majutsu." Towa-chan announced in a saddened tone.

"So it's my entire fault, huh?" Daisuke said in a quite ironic and regretful tone.

"No, Dai-chan, it isn't." Emiko-san said as she tries to comfort her son.

"You just intended to help, that's all." Daiki-san added

"But if I just followed what you told me, that wouldn't have happened."

"What's done is done. What we need to think of is how we can solve our problems right now." Kosuke-san already stopped the discussion about blaming in order to avoid conflicts.

"Um… Excuse me for a minute please, but can you please lend me clothes?" the stranger asked.

"But, of course!" Towa-chan replied. "I'll get one at Daisuke's closet" "Is that alright with you, Daisuke?"

"Hai!"

They had a conference in the living room.

"Who are you?" Kosuke-san started, asking the stranger.

"I'm a part of Daisuke, his alter ego. You see, I was summoned because of his wish of having a twin brother. I am a personified perception of the good qualities he wants to have. But we also have differences. We have quite an opposing behavior. If he is cheerful and a bit clumsy, I am calm and gentle. But I am only average on areas in which Daisuke excels, and vice-versa." the stranger explained.

"What's your name, by the way?" Emiko-san wondered.

"Please. You can call me Hitoshi."

"How did you acquire your magical powers?" Daiki-san questioned.

"I got them from both Daisuke and Dark."

"From Dark, you say?" exclaimed the puzzled Towa-chan.

"Hai."

"Do you have any idea why the Hikari artworks went berserk, even if they were sealed?" Kosuke-san inquired.

"Hai. In fact, I know the exact reason why things went out like that. Because of the strong surges of magical waves, which are from Dark's resonance, the artworks reacted, thus, making its seal weaker and lose control." "But we have a big problem. Because of it, magical entities and objects also received signals from the wave surges, but, unfortunately, I can't figure out exactly what or where they are."

"What shall we do then?" the spiked redhead asked.

"It's simple actually. All you have to do is to seal them all up."

"You make it sound as if it is just getting candy from a baby! I haven't even learned any majutsu yet! And now that Oka-san and Oji-chan can't use their majutsu, who's going to teach me?"

"You're forgetting something, Daisuke-kun. I can use majutsu too."

"Oh, yeah. I totally forgot about that."

"Even though I'm not an expert, I can teach you all the things I know." "May I ask a few requests?"

"Hm? What do you want?" Daiki-san was intrigued.

"First, can I also go to school? And second, can I use the surname Niwa?"

"Of course you can Hitoshi-chan!" Emiko-san said.

"But, Hitoshi-kun, how can you transfer if you don't have documents?" Kosuke san worried.

"I can take care of it, Kosuke-san." Hitoshi replied confidently. "Can I borrow your computer?"

"Why do you need it, Hitoshi-chan?" Towa-chan asked.

"I'll just hack into the government's computer system and insert some files."

"You'll what?!" Everyone was shocked.

"Don't worry, everything will be under control." "Well, can I sleep now?"

"Yes, you may. Just share with Daisuke for the night." Daiki-san replied.

"It's fine with me, even if it becomes permanent."

With these words, a sudden peach color flushed in Daisuke's cheeks.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **Well, it was a bit longer than chapter one. Unfortunately, chap3 will be uploaded I think next week, for I'll have a very hectic schedule these coming days. Hope you liked it (especially the magic chanting part)! And I wish I didn't offend anybody with any lines here. Review please! I'm also open for suggestions!


	3. Welcome!

**DISCLAIMER**: Unfortunately, DNAngel isn't mine (and the fact REALLY frustrates me!)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CHAPTER 3: WELCOME!**

"Beep, beep, beep!" the alarm clock rang. The spiked redhead first lifted up his left, eyelid, closed it, open up the other eyelid, then both at the same time. He turned a little bit to see what time it is. It was 7:45. "Waaah! I'm sooo gonna be late!"

He quickly started his morning routine. When he went downstairs, he was surprised. Hitoshi was already prepared to leave for school.

"Ohaio, Daisuke-kun. We were trying to wake you up but you just won't rise up, so I've decided that I will just proceed without you. You must have overslept because you were too tired from the events last night. Well, everyone, I'll be off now. Daisuke-kun, see you later at school." Then he left.

"Wow. He's so refined." Towa-chan said in amazement.

"Yeah." Emiko-san agreed.

"Well Daisuke, you may want to hurry up if you don't want to be late!" Daiki-san reminded the redhead.

"Oh! I totally forgot!" then he resumed his pended actions.

"He's Daisuke's complete opposite, isn't he?" Emiko-san ridiculed. Everyone else except Daisuke giggled.

"Boom!" the door slammed, and then emerged Daisuke, still panting. "Phew, I made it in time!" he then sighed in relief. He went to his seat and noticed that Hitoshi wasn't around. _"He should be at the faculty office or something…"_

"Ohaio, Niwa-kun!" Riku greeted him while she was approaching towards the redhead.

"Ah, ohaio, Riku-san!" Daisuke greeted back. "By the way, Riku-san, just call me Daisuke-kun, okay? I will feel more comfortable that way. Besides –"

"Besides what?"

Daisuke wasn't able to finish his sentence because the sensei already entered the room. "Okay, good morning everyone. I have something to say. We have a new student." The sensei announced.

"I hope she's a cute girl." Takeshi said.

"Too bad, Saehara-kun, the transferee is a boy."

"Aww man!"

"Okay, you may enter now." The sensei said as she called someone from outside the room.

The newbie entered the room and introduced himself. "Ohaio. I am Niwa Hitoshi, 15 years old. I just came back from America. I'm Daisuke-kun's cousin. _("What! Cousin?")_ I'm so glad to be here in Azumano High School. It's such a pleasure to meet you all. May we have a nice school year." He bowed as he said his last sentence. But something was different in him this time. He wore glasses.

"Nice to meet you too!" the rest replied, except for Daisuke, who was still surprised and confused with all the things happening around, and Satoshi, who felt the magical aura around him and had lots of suspicions.

"Okay Niwa-kun, you may sit next to Harada Riku over there." the sensei said as she pointed the blank seat next to the brown-haired girl.

He approached the chair and took his seat. "Ohaio! I'm Harada Riku. Yoroshiku!"

"Yes. I know you already. Daisuke-kun has mentioned to me a LOT about you."

"He has?!" she exclaimed but in a hushing voice as she suddenly blushed.

"Yes, he has."

"Ehem! Okay class, turn your World History Books on page 169." The sensei interrupted. "But let's have a review first. What's the capital city of Burkina Faso?" silence filled the air, but not completely. Some were murmuring, while others were trying to remember the answer to the question. "Oh! Yes, Hitoshi?" the sensei called as he raised his hand. He was the only one who raised his hand. Frankly, he was expecting Satoshi to raise his hand as well, but then he thought, maybe this was far too nonsense for the blue-head to begin with.

"Ouagadougou."

"Hmm, impressive, Hitoshi!" the sensei praised.

Little whisperings started to fly over the room. "Gosh, he's smart!" one student said. "Maybe it's just a lucky shot."

"Okay!" the teacher gave a tap on her desk, for the noise was getting louder. "Continue with the lesson! Risa, please read the first paragraph on that page."

Daisuke can't concentrate well on the lesson, because his mind is still full of questions. A few hours later it was already break time.

"Hey, Niwa-kun!" called a pack of classmates.

"Please. Call me Hitoshi."

"Well then, Hitoshi-san, how is it to live in America?"

"It was fine."

"Why did you move back here to Japan?"

"Because I wanted to."

"Are you in a relationship right now?"

"No. and, I have closed my doors regarding that issue as for the moment."

"Uh…why is that so?"

"Because I want to concentrate on my studies, nothing else."

The students were losing hope for extracting a good topic out of Hitoshi so they just gave up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** First of all, I want to thank XoX.NightmareKae.XoX for giving me reviews. Well, I somehow managed to insert this chapter to my schedule. Hope you liked it! Reviews PLEASE!!


	4. Undefined

**DISCLAIMER:** DNAngel isn't mine.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CHAPTER 4: UNDEFINED**

The bell rang, marking the end of classes for the day. The students are swarming out of the campus. As usual, Daisuke and Riku walked together until they needed to part ways at the train station.

"Niwa-kun—"

"Riku-san, didn't I tell you to please just call me Daisuke-kun?"

"Uh, gome, Niwa--, I mean Daisuke-kun."

"There. That makes me feel more comfortable."

"By the way, you're cousin sure is strange."

"Yeah. No doubt about it."

And like always, Risa is being left out behind the two lovers. Hitoshi noticed that so he decided to join the girl.

"Harada-san, would you mind if walk with you?"

She looked to see who it was, and shocked to see purple orbs. _"Dark-san?"_ she thought. But she was disappointed to see the transferee Hitoshi. "Iie, Niwa-kun. In fact, it will make me feel better. Please, keep me in company."

"Please just call me by my name, since it will bring confusion if you also call me Niwa because Daisuke and I have the same surname."

"Riku and I are also by the same surname, so we also have some confusion. Oh, I know! If you want me to call you by your first name, then call me by my first name too!"

"Well then, henceforth, I shall call you by your first name, Risa-san."

"Good! That's better! You're Daisuke's cousin, right?"

"Yes. What of it?"

"Um, are you from his father's side, or from his mother's side?"

"Mother's."

"Then, have you known each other since you were little?"

"Yes, I know him very well, and he knows me too. But we were never able to meet each other until last night."

Daisuke realized that Risa was talking with someone, but when he glanced, he was surprised. It was Hitoshi. And Risa was really enjoying his company, even though they've just met. And more importantly, he saw the glitter in Risa's eyes, the same glitter her eyes showed off whenever she's talking or thinking of Dark.

"_Why does she look at Hitoshi like that? Did she fall in love with him right away? Well, that won't be questionable. He has Dark's eyes; he's more refined and more handsome too. And take note, he's really smart. And also—"_

"Daisuke-kun, Daisuke-kun!"

"Ah, Riku-san, you startled me!"

"Well because you weren't responding!"

"Gome. I was just lost in thought. Well, let's continue on walking."

The girl just nodded. Daisuke wanted to just focus on Riku, but he just can't.

"Well, Hitoshi-san, what are your hobbies or interests?"

"Hmm, I can say I am fond of writing, even though my penmanship isn't that good."

"Really? Like what?"

"Editorials, essays, features, news, and others."

"Oh, so you can join the news club then! What else do you like?"

"Theater arts."

"Is studying also your hobby?"

"No. It's just that I'm quite good at memorization, that's all."

"Are you also good at cooking, painting and sports?"

"No."

"Me too! I totally suck at those fields. Sometimes it really gets me down."

"Don't think negatively, Risa-san. You must always look forward for good things to come. And never lose hope. Just keep trying, and eventually you will get better." He then flashed a gentle smile to the lass.

"Uh, thank you for the encouragement, Hitoshi-san." She said as her face blushed slightly.

"Iie, no need to thank me, Risa-san."

They arrived at the train station.

"See you tomorrow, Riku-san! Take care!"

"You too, Daisuke-kun!" she said as she bade goodbye to his lover. "Later, Risa!" she continued, now directing her words towards her sister.

"Be careful on the road!" Risa replied.

"Yeah, I will!"

Riku started to run her bike again as the other three boarded the train. Daisuke's mind was still afloat, while the other two were still chatting. Then it came the time when Risa also needed to get of the train.

"Goodbye, Risa-san. Be careful."

"Thanks, Hitoshi-san. I had a good conversation. See you tomorrow!"

She turned away as the train doors started to close.

"Since when have you met her?"

"Just this morning."

"Then why are you already calling each other at first name basis?!" "24 hours hasn't even passed!"

"I requested her to call me by my first name to avoid mix-ups. But she also wanted me to call her by her first name. I couldn't decline from a lady's request, so I accepted it."

"What?!"

"I don't see anything wrong about it. Why do you react so much, Daisuke-kun?"

"Grrr!! Ah! Forget it!"

They already arrived at their station. They both went out of the train and walked together. Hitoshi's words kept troubling Daisuke's mind.

"_Yeah! Why did I react like that…?"_

They kept on walking and walking, until finally Hitoshi broke the silence.

"I'm sorry for earlier."

"No, don't mind it."

"No. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have offended you"

"No. it's my fault. If I hadn't reacted like that then things shouldn't have twisted."

"So, are we fine now?"

"Yeah."

They went home peacefully.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** Well, sorry if the progress is slow. chap 5 will be i think by next week. reviews please!


	5. Ouch!

**DISCLAIMER:** DNAngel isn't mine.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CHAPTER 5: OUCH!!**

"Tadaima!"

"Ooh! Dai-chan, and Hitoshi-chan too!" Towa-chan welcomed the two boys.

"How's school?" Emiko-san asked.

"As usual."

"It was fine, Emiko-san."

"Hitoshi-chan, you don't need to be so polite! Plus, you can consider us as your family! Just call us Oji-san, Oka-san and Oto-san!"

"And please call me Towa-chan, NOT Towa-SAN. It makes me sooo old!"

"But it would be improper of me to call all of you so casually."

"Oh, it's fine with us, right Dai-chan?" Emiko-san said.

"Hai."

"If you strongly insist then I shall obey."

"And can you please drop the formalities! It makes me sick!" Towa-chan said.

"Wakarimasu. I will do my best to avoid using formal languages."

Everyone else busted with a light laugh. "Haha! Hitoshi-chan, I guess being casual isn't your nature!" Daisuke said, still giggling.

"I think so too." Hitoshi replied as he nodded in agreement. "I shall go upstairs to change now." he added.

After they finished changing, the two boys had a talk at the balcony of their room.

"Are you satisfied, Daisuke-kun?"

"On what?"

"By the way thing are turning out."

"I don't get it."

"I was summoned by your desire of having a twin brother. Now, is your need fulfilled?"

"I'm still confused, so I can't answer that right now."

"By the way, how is your relationship with _your_ Riku-san?"

"Huh? W-what do you mean?" Daisuke replied as he blushed.

"Don't be coy, Daisuke-kun. How long is it now?"

"We're just friends, that's all."

"What? You mean you're not officially on a relationship yet?!"

"Y-yeah..What were you expecting anyway?" he said as his face turned redder.

"Something deeper. Come on! You've confessed to each other already right? And it was like almost a year by now! I can't believe you! You're way too slow!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Huh?! Do I even need to ask you that?! Court her officially! Duh?!"

"I'm scared. What if I get rejected?"

"Don't be. If you make it any longer, sooner or later she'll eventually lose interest in you!"

"You think so?" after finishing his sentence, he yawned.

"Yeah. You seem like you're sleepy now. Let's get some rest."

The other redhead nodded in agreement to his suggestion. Before he fell asleep, Hitoshi's words lingered in his thoughts. _"Court her officially, huh…"_

The following morning, the two boys were both early for school. They totally forgot that today their PE activity is karate.

"Okay!" the sensei yelled. "Done with the stretching already? Then let's have sparring matches." Murmurs started around the dojo but he silenced them up quickly. "But this isn't just a one-round match. It's survival style. The player will fight until he is beaten. First off, Saehara Takeshi and Niwa Hitoshi!"

"Hora-hora!" Takeshi yelled.

"Let's both give our best, Saehara-kun."

"Don't worry. I'll treat this as a warm-up!"

"Enough chatting. Assume your stances." The sensei cut in. "Fight!"

They did as they were told. Takeshi attacked first by lunging towards Hitoshi. But Hitoshi was quick on his feet and dodged the attack. And in return, he tripped his opponent and pointed his fist towards him.

"Niwa Hitoshi wins!" the sensei announced.

"Thanks for the warm-up, Saehara-kun."

"Grrr! Humph! Well, I just blew it so he could show off!" he declared in order to save himself from shame.

"Next, Niwa Daisuke."

"Wha?! Why me?"

"Don't let your guard down, Daisuke-kun."

"Heheh… thanks for the advice."

"Assume your stances. Fight!"

Like earlier, Hitoshi was on the defensive. Daisuke started off his attacks by a right punch, but Hitoshi quickly deflected it with his left hand and released a blow from his other hand, which pushed Daisuke back. Hitoshi, however, did not shift to the offensive. He repeated his attack, but using his left this time, but Hitoshi just did what he used to nullify Daisuke's attack. To some point annoyed, Daisuke launched a kick, but Hitoshi was able to move quickly behind him, and released a blow with his two hands which caused Daisuke to fall to the floor. Before he was even able to get up, Hitoshi already had his fist pointed towards Daisuke.

"Aww… I lost."

"That was satisfactory, Daisuke-kun."

"Niwa Hitoshi wins!" the sensei exclaimed.

"You're actually good at this."

"Don't you remember, Daisuke kun?"

"Oh, yeah. It went off my mind."

Daisuke got up with Hitoshi's help. But as he was standing, he felt a rush of pain run down in his spine, which caused him to sit down again.

"Daijobu ka, Daisuke-kun?" Riku asked.

"Hai." He nodded, but as he finished the word, another surge of pain assaulted him, which made him twist.

"Gome, Daisuke-kun. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Daisuke-kun, your injury needs to be tended right away." Riku said.

"I agree with you, Harada-san. But I can't accompany him personally since I still have my matches. Could you please take care of him for me? Besides, I'm sure you would escort him yourself, even if I didn't ask you to."

"I wouldn't mind." Riku said as she blushed.

"Riku-san, you don't need to worry for me—"Daisuke declined because he was ashamed. But as he looked through his _twin's_ eyes, they were like hypnotizing him. _"What's happening to me?"_ **"But on second thought, maybe it's best to go to the clinic. Thank you very much for agreeing to accompany me, Riku-san. Let's go."** _"What?! How did?! My lips spoke words on its own. More like someone else spoke for me."_ As they were walking, he looked at his twin's orbs again, and he noticed that he flashed QUITE an evil smile. _"Oh no he didn't…"_

"Sensei, I want to fight him." A calm voice spoke. It was Satoshi.

"Fine, Hiwatari-kun" the sansei approved.

"It's a pleasure, Hiwatari-kun."

"No, the pleasure's all mine. Plus, I'll have the opportunity to have a _little chat_ with you."

"Be my guest."

"Assume your stances!" the sensei announced. "Fight!"

This fight wasn't like the ordinary. It took some minutes before finally Satoshi started with a downward kick. "Who are you?" he then asked. Hitoshi blocked the kick with his two hands, "I am Niwa Hitoshi, 15 years old." Then he pushed Satoshi but was able to regain balance. This time, Hitoshi took the offensive. Even before Satoshi was able to resume his stance, he quickly launched a right-hand blow, but his opponent was able to catch it with his two hands. "Next, where are you from?" Hitoshi launched his free hand for another blow, but Satoshi also caught it by releasing his one hand to grab his attacker's wrist. "I'm from America." Satoshi squelched his opponent's wrist, displeased by his answer. "Really?" Hitoshi also grabbed Satoshi's wrist. "Yeah." Satoshi squelched Hitoshi's wrist even more. "Where did you get your abilities?" Hitoshi had curled his eyebrows in pain. "You have nothing to do with it." He too, doubled the force of his grip. "Why are you here?" Satoshi asked as he closed his eyes for a second or two because of the pain. "I have my reasons." Hitoshi launched his left leg for a kick on Satoshi's side, but he quickly grabbed it. The same went for the other leg. "And don't you dare intervene with them." He said as he turned and flipped Satoshi and caused him to fly (literally) maybe a feet or two away. As they both regained composure, they were about to engage in another bone-breaking rally so the teacher already got in between the two. "Enough! This match is a draw. You both get the perfect score. Next, Sekimoto and Nishimura."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **Gomenasai if my chaps are often short. OMG! My longest chap so far! I started making it this morning, but it took me lots of hours before I finished it! Hope you liked it! Please look forward for chap6 w/c will be up on I think Tuesday or Wednesday. Review PLEASE!! I BEG YOU!!


	6. Lips Don't Lie

**DISCLAIMER: **DNAngel isn't mine.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CHAPTER 6: LIPS DON'T LIE…**

_(Meanwhile at the clinic…)_

"I'll just go and get something. I'll be right back." The nurse said.

Then, Daisuke tried to get up.

"Stay down Daisuke-kun!" Riku said.

"I want to drink water."

"I'll get it for you."

"No, I'm fine by my own."

As Daisuke tried to rise, he lost balance and fell on top of Riku in another bed, their lips pressing against each other. Their eyes widened, their face blushed.

Riku pushed Daisuke backwards.

"Gome, Riku-san."

An awkward moment came upon them. Then, Riku rose to run away, but Daisuke managed to grab her by the wrist and said, "Aishite iru, Riku-san." Then Daisuke pulled her in for another kiss. But this kiss is out of the ordinary. It was much more intimate, it bore more intense feelings. Riku once again broke the kiss, with tears running down from her face. Then she said, "I love you too, Daisuke-kun." She started another heated kiss. They've never kissed like this before. Daisuke asked for entrance, and Riku willingly let her lover explore her mouth, then she let out a small moan. Daisuke broke it this time, and asked, "Will you let me court you?" Riku smiled and replied. "You don't have too. I already accept being your girlfriend." Then they kissed again, caressing each other, hoping it would never end.

"_Hitoshi-kun was right. I should thank him later…"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** Okay! So much for that! I planned on putting it on chap5 but I lacked the urge to do so, that's why it appeared here at chap 6. Hope you liked it, even though it's TOO short. Review please!!


	7. How to Cast Magic 101

**DISCLAIMER:** DNAngel isn't mine.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CHAPTER 7: HOW TO CAST MAGIC 101**

An awkward atmosphere filled the air once again. They still can't believe the fact that they own each other now. They heard a knock.

"Niwa, Harada? I'm coming in." it was the nurse. They whimpered a bit because they're private moment was disturbed.

"Hai!" Riku fixed herself and opened the door for her. Daisuke, on the other hand, quickly went back to bed and pretended to be resting. "Well, Daisuke-kun, I'll be going now. Ja ne." Riku added.

"Ah. Ja ne." Daisuke nodded and bade goodbye to his love. Then he closed his eyes.

"Ting-dong!" the school bell rang.

He opened his eyes again. He looked at the wall clock. It was already 4:00 pm!

"What?! I slept for THAT long?" he exclaimed. He tried to get up, and when he stood, he felt pain in his back, which caused him to loose balance and fall down on bed again. He touched his lips and a sudden flashback of what happened with him and Riku. He blushed. _"It was real. It wasn't just a dream…"_

Someone knocked. It was Hitoshi. "Daisuke-kun, daijobu ka?"

"Um. Daijobu." He nodded, but it was written all over his face that he was really hurt, but thanks to Riku's _"special treatment"_, he felt WAY better.

"Gome, Daisuke-kun. I should have put some restraint to my attacks so it wouldn't have resulted to your injuries."

"Iie, you don't have to apologize. In fact, I even have to thank you."

"Huh? Naze ka?"

"Not here, I'll tell it to you later. And please use casual words."

"I'll do my best."

While they were walking home, Hitoshi opened up the topic again.

"So what was it that you should thank me for?"

It took a long time before Daisuke was able to answer. "I kissed her. Torridly. Well, not THAT torrid. Just a bit." Then a blush flashed in his cheeks.

"You what?! What did she say? What did she do?" Hitoshi asked in a very interesting manner.

"Well, I told her that I love her after I kissed her, then she kissed back and told me that she loves me too."

"Phew…good thing she didn't slap you." Hitoshi sighed in relief. "You should've first told her that you love her and waited for her answer before you kissed her or she would have thought you are just a perverted guy harassing her."

"I can't restrain myself anymore. Plus, I was too tempted."

"Let's just be thankful that it worked. So, did she allow you to court her?"

"Not only that, she already accepted me as her girlfriend!" now his face turned as red as his hair.

"Really? That's good! Congratulations!"

"You're welcome." Then he noticed Hitoshi's face was blank. "Hey, Hitoshi-kun, daijobu ka?"

"Hai. It just hurts a little." Pertaining to his wrist.

"Doshite? What happened?"

"I was fighting Hiwatari-kun after you left. Actually, it was more like I was being interrogated."

"Who won?"

"Sensei halted the fight and declared it as a draw."

"Oh. But if he didn't stop it, who do you think would have won?"

"It's hard to say."

They arrived in front of their house. "Tadaima!" they both greeted. The two ladies of the house rushed and hugged Hitoshi (to death XD).

"Did you here that Towa-chan? Hitoshi just greeted us!"

"Very clear, Emiko-san! I'm so delighted!"

"Um, I'm having difficulty breathing. Daisuke-kun, I could use some REALLY good help here."

"Gome, Hitoshi-kun. Once they are like that, they're unstoppable."

The ruckus has receded. They took dinner, then they held a conference. All was present, except for Daisuke, who was the topic of their session.

"Hitoshi, I'm sure you're well aware of our current situation."

"Hai, Oji-san."

"So, when do you plan to make a move?"

"As soon as possible, Oka-san."

"Why not tomorrow, since there are no classes tomorrow, right?"

"Hai. Tomorrow will be a good time. That was a splendid idea, Oto-san."

"Where do you plan on doing it?"

"Somewhere remote, Towa-chan. So that there will be less casualties. If we're done now, I shall take my rest. Oyasumi, mina-san."

_(The next morning…)_

"Ohaio, Daisuke-kun."

"Hm? Oh, Hitoshi-kun? It's still so early, what's the matter?" Daisuke asked, still growling.

"We're going somewhere. Get ready."

"Huh? Where?"

"You'll see."

Daisuke, still reluctant to rise up, started to prepare. When he had finishes his preparations, he asked Hitoshi.

"Where are we going?"

"Just wait and see. Come, Wiz." The white creature obeyed. Then, he placed his hand over Wiz's head, and Daisuke was shocked with what he saw. Wiz turned into Hitoshi's wings!

"How did--?"

"Since I have traces of Dark and you, I can also use Wiz to be my wings. Come."

"What about—"

"They already know about it."

Daisuke clung into Hitoshi, then they started soaring up high into the sky. While they were flying, Daisuke looked into Hitoshi. _"Hmm…not bad…not bad at all…he has a nice figure; tall and with flesh, unlike me, who's so SKINNY…He's a lot SMARTER and SKILLED than me too…Plus, he's also refined and a nice gentleman, not like me, who's such a KLUTZ and a total WEIRDO…"_

"Daisuke-kun, don't think so low of yourself. You should have more self-esteem. There are also some things in which I fail."

"Huh? How did you—"

"You see, we're connected, as I keep telling you. I'm a part of you so I can read what's on your mind and you can read what's on my mind. Also, I can speak through you and you can speak through me."

"Heheh..is that so? Meaning, you were the one who took over my body to go to the clinic."

"Yes. And don't be ashamed or disappointed for who you are. That's your identity. People couldn't do anything about it, and you shouldn't care to what other people think or say about you, as long as you can express your feelings and you know you're not doing anything wrong. Besides, Harada-san loves you for who you are."

Daisuke wasn't able to talk anymore. Hitoshi's words just marked his thoughts. _"Loves me for who I am…huh?"_

"Um, Daisuke-kun, you may let go now."

Daisuke didn't notice they were on land already because he was too absorbed by his thoughts. "Um, gome, Hitoshi-kun. I didn't realize we already landed because I was lost in thought."

"Iie, you need not to apologize. Let's start the training."

"Training?"

"Yes. Majutsu training."

"What? But why here?"

"We need a remote place to avoid casualties"

"Oh, okay."

"Now let's see if you've got what it takes to be a mage."

Hitoshi drew two circles and sat on one, while he let Daisuke sit on the other.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Simple. You just have to remove me from the circle. But, you can't leave that circle. You can only use your mind and your lips."

"Huh? How am I supposed to do that?"

"Didn't I tell you, use your mind."

"But I haven't learned any majutsu yet."

"I know."

"_What shall I do? Use my mind…hmmm, how am I supposed to remove him from that circle without moving here?"_

"Remember Daisuke-kun, things are not always the way they appear. Sometimes, you have to think differently to solve your problems." Hitoshi quoted. "Force is not the only option. Words are the best solution." He added.

"_Aren't always the way they appear..? Think differently..? Force isn't the only option…Words are the best solution..?"_ after thinking for a while, Daisuke put on a faint smile on his face. "Hitoshi-kun, would you mind stepping out of the circle?"

"What? But, of course." He smiled in return. "You pass." He said as he stepped out of the circle. "Congratulations. You bear the wits of a mage."

"Heheh…thanks. But that nearly burnt my brain down!"

"Now, to commence the real test. Arms forward. Flip your hands up. Put your left hand behind your right. Feet apart."

"Hai." Daisuke said as he obeyed orders.

"Then, the first technique I'm going to teach you is to how to cast a barrier."

"Huh? Why a barrier? I want to learn offensive magic!"

"Daisuke-kun!" Hitoshi shouted. "Magic is not an art of destruction, but rather, it is an art of protection."

"Uh, gome."

"Apology accepted." He smiled. "Resume your training. Focus on what you want to create. This time, we'll create a shield. Imagine you have a shield. Channel your energy to your palms and create a round shield. Just like this." He too assumed his stance, then suddenly, a strange light emanated from his palms and later it took form and became a shield of light. "Now you try."

Daisuke tried to do the same but his maryoku is unstable. He can't control the force searing out of his palms. Sometimes it explodes, sometimes it's too malleable. "Focus!" Hitoshi shouts. "How can you protect your loved ones if you can't chant that shield?" he looked at the shore, and noticed that the cerulean sky is being invaded by colors of violet and red. "It's getting late, we should go home now. Come, Daisuke-kun." Then they flew all the way back to their house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** gome, if chap7 took a long while before I uploaded it. I just had a very hectic schedule. The next chap will be Daisuke's first mission, and there will be an "oh-my" twist. But I'll upload it if I get at least one review at any of my chapters, because I think people are kinda bored in my story, so I wanna see if you guys really like my writing. Thanks!


	8. First Mission

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own DN Angel.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CHAPTER 8: FIRST MISSION**

When they arrived at their house, the two boys quickly buried themselves in bed; they weren't even able to change into their pajamas because they were too tired to do so. After a while of sleep, Hitoshi was awakened by a strong magical presence emanating from somewhere.

"Daisuke-kun, wake up. We have work to do."

"Huh?"

"It seems that one magical entity has awakened and is making its move. But apparently, it's not progressing into the city. Instead, it remains in its current location."

"How about everyone else?"

"I'm certain they are well aware of the situation. Let's go."

They flew to where the source of magic was. As to their surprise, it wasn't just a museum. It was a sword gallery. After a few steps, a couple of swords started to ambush them, which they effectively evaded. Then out of the dark appeared a man in a knight suit with a glowing green light about him, slowly walking towards them. The two boys, in return, assumed their stances.

"Who dares to disrupt my peace?" the knight asked.

"Before you ask us a question, may you please introduce your self to us, Sir Knight?" Hitoshi asked calmly.

"Hitoshi-kun, what are you doing?" Daisuke asked his companion in a whispering voice.

"This is called a democratic negotiation. Have you forgotten, Daisuke-kun, that violence isn't the only way to solve problems? All things have life. And as a Magi, you should know its value. Just watch."

"I am called the Shield Breaker. Now, what brings you to my lair?"

"What do we do now, Hitoshi-kun?"

"Stay calm." He reassured the boy. Then he turned his attention to the knight again. "So, Sir Shield Breaker, is that really your true form?"

"Why do you criticize your own peer?" then he suddenly threw swords at them.

"What's he saying, Hitoshi-kun?"

"Don't mind him."

"What now?"

"Plan B."

"And what's that?"

"This is where force enters the scene." He then shot energy balls towards the swords by holding his right wrist with his left hand and the other hand flipped up.

"What about me?"

"Try to shoot energy bullets."

"What's that?"

"It's a lower class of energy balls. It's suitable for a Magi of your level."

"How do I do that?"

"Practically, it's just as hard as casting a shield, but here, you'll just have to concentrate your maryoku in your forefinger then when you have the right amount, fire it. Just like this." Hitoshi did it just like shooting energy balls but his thumb was up, his index pointing forward, and the other fingers were folded to his palm. "Now, you try."

Daisuke did what he was told. However, something went wrong. His maryoku went on flowing continuously.

"Not like that, Daisuke! You're doing an energy laser!"

"Huh? What's the difference?"

"Simple. If you don't stop the maryoku flow right away, you'll end up with your maryoku being drained out completely."

"What?" then he stopped firing the laser.

"This is no good. Create a sword."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Oh sorry, I forgot. I'll do it."

"I'll cover you."

Hitoshi closed his eyes, and then he chanted a spell. _"I call upon all the angels that govern the magic of justice…grant me the mighty sword that breaks through the darkness…""Shine, Byakuya!"_ then a lightning bolt suddenly hurled down in front of him, and then it turned into a samurai. He continued. _"Divide!"_ and the blade became two.

"Here. Take it. Do you know how to use it?" Hitoshi said as he handed one sword to Daisuke, and taking the other one for his own.

"A little."

"Let's take him down."

Daisuke nodded. They began to charge towards the knight. The sound of blades crashing was heard throughout the place.

"Overwhelming. As expected from the blade that penetrates through every armor." Hitoshi said with some hint of cockiness.

"Your skills are impressive either."

"I appreciate the praise."

"As to be assumed from a _"by-product'_ of the Legendary Kaitou Dark." Then suddenly it felt like the knight had gained more force, which resulted in the two lads being driven back.

Hitoshi, being insulted, responded back. "None sense!" he then gave a heavy blow which quite surprised the knight. "I am no by-product! I am what I am!" he continued to shower the knight with strong blows which started to turn the tides of the fight to their favor. "Daisuke-kun, I have a job for you to do."

"What is it?"

"Distract him. I need enough time to prepare the sealing process."

"You can count on me!"

"Daisuke-kun, one more thing."

"Huh? What is it?"

"You take care out there."

"I will. Thanks." Daisuke felt happy because he felt like Hitoshi really was his brother.

"The spell will be ready for about half a minute."

"I'll do my best! Good luck on your end too."

Then Daisuke started to cross swords with the knight. It was very hard for him, for there was a huge gap between skill and experience.

"_I hail thee…the hallowed and wise mystics…"_

"_Hitoshi-kun is already starting to chant. I must not let him down. He believes that I can do this…so I also believe…"_

"Face it, young lad. I am way too formidable for you." The knight said very proudly.

"Maybe I can't, theoretically. But I believe that I can. Not just because Hitoshi-kun believes, but more importantly I, in myself, believe that I can. So I can prove to myself that I can do this." Daisuke said with lots of bravery and courage.

"…_release this outraged spirit from the anguish that binds him with the darkness…"_

"Hah! Do not jest young lad! And better yet, don't dream for what's impossible!"

"…_cleanse what is corrupted and exterminate it for all of eternity…"_

"You may have the strength and the skill, but you do not posses something that I do."

"And what may that be?"

"I have people who love me." Then he gave a strong downward blow that shook of his opponent's defenses.

"_Arigato…Daisuke-kun…"_ "Daisuke-kun, evade!" Hitoshi shouted. **"Go forth, Chains of Judgment!"**

Daisuke quickly did what he was told, and then suddenly, a glyph appeared beneath the knight. Chains started to wrap his wrists and his feet. He tried to break loose, but it was useless. The chains then started to shine, which gave more tension to the knight.

Hitoshi started to approach the knight and spoke. "I am not like you. I was summoned by love, not hatred."

"Humph! You really care for these creatures, especially for this boy, aren't you, that you used this magic without second thoughts, even though you know yourself that it will inflict great damage upon you." The knight replied.

He just turned away, and pointed to the other lad. "Let's go home, Daisuke." Then the knight himself started to glow. He later returned to his original form, a sword, and then finally turned into glittering dust, which flew about freely with the cool air.

"Yes, Hitoshi." He replied. And then, all of a sudden, Hitoshi fell unconscious. "Hitoshi! Hitoshi! Are you alright? _'What am I saying? Of course he's not fine!'_ is this what the Shield Breaker was talking about? I should bring him home right away. Let's go, Wiz!"

He then flew all the way back to their house. But, as soon as they arrived, he too lost his strength and fell for a deep slumber.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** deep sigh at last, chap 8 is up! i'm so sorry if my writing is kinda bad, but if you point out to me what's wrong, i should be able to fix it right away, so please help me. also, i'm sorry if it appears that Hitoshi is more like the lead role rather than Daisuke. the next chap will be a fling of Riku and Hitoshi. hope you enjoyed! review please, i beg you (_palimos po_ in Filipino xD) !!


	9. Awkward

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own DN Angel.

--

**CHAPTER 9:AWKWARD**

After their first mission, things got well. It was followed by some more work. Little by little Daisuke was learning magic. One day, Daisuke, Riku and Hitoshi were assigned to clean the art room.

"Oh" Riku suddenly said. "The mop isn't here. I'll go look for it."

"No, Riku-san. I'll go." Daisuke, being the gentleman as always, offered.

Then he was gone. The two left in the room were just cleaning the room quietly. Then, while Riku was carrying two pieces of long wood _(what are those doing there?)_, and when she turned, it bumped a rack and brought it down along with all in it.

"Harada-san! Look out!" Hitoshi, being quick, was able to grab Riku and was able to flip her, and had his other hand on her back to receive the impact. When they fell, all the things on the shelf, including the shelf itself, landed at Hitoshi's back. His other hand was trying to maintain distance upon them, for their faces were so close to each other, and it was impossible for them to turn since the space is too limited. "Daijobu ka, Harada-san?"

"Hai." Riku then noticed that Hitoshi was being burdened. "How about you?"

"Don't mind me, I'm fine."

"Don't lie."

"Haha. You caught me." He laughed, then changed his tone. "I can't hold out much longer. But if I release it, we would—"

"You could rest if you want." Riku said, assuring.

"But—"

"I know. It's fine. I understand."

"If you give your consent then. Forgive me _(Daisuke)_."

"Don't apologize."

He slowly let down the load at his back, and finally their lips have met each other (wow I love the term xD), but they closed their eyes. Then, they realized soon enough that they were already kissing back. It seemed so long even though it only lasted for a few minutes. Hitoshi then started to rise up.

"Had enough rest already?" Riku asked. (Actually, she really wanted to ask 'what happened?')

"Yes. And beside, Daisuke is coming. We wouldn't want him to see us kissing, Harada-san."

"Just call me Riku, since you're calling my sister Risa. And may I also call you by your name?"

"If it makes you comfortable."

A few moments later, Daisuke came in, and saw the tragedy upon the two. "Daijobu ka?" then he helped the two get up. After that, Riku and Hitoshi always felt awkward towards each other.

--

**A/N:** um… I guess I'll just ask for a review (again and again).


End file.
